The Ultimate Mission
by Cable Addict
Summary: Sequel to Red Hot. When an undercover mission goes horribly wrong, feelings are revealed. What else can go wrong in this newly developed romance? Dean/Jaimie
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I caught a plot bunny by mistake and the following chapters are the result. Please review! I love other people's input! This is the sequel to 'Red Hot'.**

**Sorry for the delay!**

–

She woke all alone. It wasn't too surprising, but the thing that bothered her most was the fact that he managed to slip out without waking her. _Practice, _she thought bitterly. She quickly sat up and a blanket fell to her waist. She smiled slightly. Maybe she wasn't giving him enough credit.

–

She arrived at the loft later that morning and grimaced when she realized that the three men were already there.

"Nice of you to join us, Sunshine." Dean said sarcastically as he glanced up over a file he was reading.

She glared at him. "I had a late night last night." She saw him smirk and couldn't help but grin herself.

Luckily for both of them, Carter and Ty were both engrossed in their files.

"What do we got?" Jaimie asked as she sat down and pulled a file towards her.

"More drugs." Ty answered as he turned to the next page in his file.

"Oh joy." Jaimie voiced sarcastically as she began scanning the first paragraph on her first page. "Chopshop?"

Carter nodded. "Cars go in, pats filled with maryjuana come out."

"Manyard wants us to infiltrate and put it to an end." Dean added, his nose deep in the file.

"Dean," Carter began a few minutes later, "you and Jaimie stake out the shop. Get photos of the workers and customers. Learn names if you can."

Dean nodded, closed his file, stood up and began to walk to the loft's door. Jaimie followed suit, file in hand.

–

They sat staked out opposite the garage. The sun was beating heavily down on the car, making it hot and stuffy inside. Hip hop music was blaring from the garage, and several cars were in the process of being worked on.

"About last night," Dean began, but Jaimie cut him off.

"Never happened. It was a moment of weakness for both of us, and it was a _huge_ error in judgment."

Dean forced himself to nod. "Took the words right outta my mouth." He was glad that he was wearing his sunglasses. His eyes would have most certainly given him away.

–

They staked out the garage unil well past noon and ended up bringing back a memory card full of pictures to Carter and Ty back at the loft.

"Mikey Harp," Dean began, pointing to one of their many pictures. "He's the ring leader and the oldest Harp brother."

"Ricky, Tony and Johnny Harp," Jaimie added as she tossed pictures on the table after naming the face the paper held.

"Then there's Chuck Finnegan, an illegal immigrant from Ireland." Dean said as he pinned a picture of Chuck up on their bulletin board. "He's one badass son of a bitch." He added as an after thought.

"Worse than the others?"

Dean nodded. "If you can believe that."

"Then there's the Nickols brothers." Jaimie added and produced two more pictures from a manila folder.

"We also saw Roxanne Brown, Lisa Parsons, Stella Viktor, Rachel Mann and Miranda Jones."

"Girlfriends?" Carter asked and Dean nodded in confirmation.

"What now?" Jaimie asked and Carter thought for a moment.

"Now, we figure out a way in."

–

Hours later, they had settled on an in. Jaimie would pose as a customer ready to sell her, or rather Dean's, Land Cruiser. It was all set, all they needed was a new day to put it into play.

–

**A/N: Okay. I decided to end it there for a few reasons. 1, it's late and I need rest if I'm gonna do anymore before school starts. 2, Enigma493 is getting angsty for this chapter. 3, I figured end it here and have the meeting begin in a new chapter.**

**Special thanks to Enigma493 for helping me figure out Dean's car.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter! I love you guys! : )**

–

Sun filtered through the curtains in Jaimie's apartment, warming her face and in the process, waking her up. She glanced over at the clock and sighed when she noticed that she had slept later than anticipated.  
The morning was fast. She had somehow been able to shower and grab a quick bite to eat before heading to the loft to be briefed one last time about her new mission.

"_You ready?" _Carter's voice rang in her ear as she sat in the car just outside the garage, preparing herself to get out.

"Yeah. Just about to head in."

"_Be careful." _Dean added and quickly added, _"I don't trust Finnegan."_

Jaimie couldn't see the looks that Ty and Carter gave Dean, and she couldn't see Dean raise his eyebrows and shrug.

She got out of the Land Cruiser and quickly was noticed.

"Hey!" A large man with dark hair and eyes and a mustache yelled. Jaimie quickly identified him as Tony Harp.

"Hi." She replied, a smile on her face.

"What can I help you with? Oil change? New tires? Wax?"

Jaimie bit her lip, playing the part of the hesitant customer perfectly. "None of those." She answered, shaking her head slightly.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Then what, lady?"

Jaimie looked around, still in character. "I heard that this was a good place for..." She sighed.

"For what?" Tony was curious now.

Jaimie looked up at him, her eyes wide, before leaning in and whispering, "Chopping."

"Who told you that?" Tony growled and Jaimie stepped back.

"Word on the street."

He glared at her before finally speaking. "I dunno if I can help you." He made to turn around but Jaimie stopped him.

"Wait, why not?"

"You don't seem like the type."

"What type?" She asked, deciding to play dumb.

Tony turned around and sneered at her. "The carjacking type. You seem more like a cop."

She chuckled. "I'm not a cop, but I'm not a carjacker either."

Tony crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow, indicating that she should continue.

"It's my car, and I need cash. Quick."

"Why?"

Jaimie bit her lip again and looked down at the oil covered garage floor. "My," she hesitated dramatically, "my ex-boyfriend. I need to pay back my ex."

"Why?" Tony asked again.

"He bailed me out of jail."

This clearly wasn't the explanation Tony had been expecting. "What were you in for?"

Jaimie rolled her eyes and sighed. "I got caught _escorting_."

The corners of Tony's lips curled up slightly and his eyes twinkled. "Really?" When Jaimie nodded, his mouth grew into a full blown smile. He nodded before saying, "Let me go get someone to look over your car. You stay here." Tony turned on his heel and disappeared into a back room.

Once she was sure he was gone, Jaimie let out a breath. "I'm in." She whispered to the three men.

–

"Everything looks good, Tony." Frankie Nickols said as he reappeared from under the hood of the Land Cruiser.

"Really? I'm shocked that this piece of junk got passed your inspection."

-

Back at the loft, Dean scowled and Ty laughed.

-

Tony turned back to Jaimie and smiled, showing yellow teeth. "Why don't you come on back so we can discuss finances."

Jaimie smiled. This was going quicker than everyone had thought. She followed Tony into the door that he had disappeared through earlier. She followed him down a narrow hallway and into another door on the right. Once inside, Jaimie could see that they were not alone.

"You thirsty?"

"What do ya got?" Jaimie questioned and Tony smirked.

"Water, soda, beer."

"I'll have a water."

Tony nodded. "Rox, go get our guest a water."

A tall and thin brunette stood up from her place on the couch that was pushed up against the wall. She glared at Jaimie as she passed her and Tony and disappeared through the door.

"That your girl?" Jaimie asked innocently and Tony nodded.

"Yeah, that's my Roxie." He smiled sweetly as Roxanne Brown reappeared with a bottle of water in her hand. She slammed it down in front of Jaimie on the table and slunk back to her place on the couch.

"What's she got?" Roxanne asked as she got re-situated on the couch.

"Land Cruiser." Tony replied, his eyes on a paper in front of him. Even in the dimly lit room, Jaimie could see Roxanne's nose crinkle up in disgust.

"What year?" Another woman asked. She was blonde and was sitting on the other end of the couch.

"Uhh..." Tony began flipping through his notes.

"_'97."_ Dean supplied.

"'97."

The blonde raised her eyebrows and nodded, clearly impressed.

"I'm Jaimie. Jaimie Sanders."

The blonde smiled and stuck her hand out. "Stella Viktor."

"It's nice to meet you, Stella." Jaimie saw Roxanne roll her eyes out of the corner of her eye.

"Stell, where's Ricky?" Tony asked and Stella shrugged.

"He's around."

"Yeah? Well go find him. And while you're looking for him, find Mikey. It's time to get to business."

Stella's face fell and she sighed before struggling to stand up. It was then that Jaimie noticed that Stella had a noticeable baby bump.

"Oh, you're pregnant?"

Stella's frown quickly changed to a grin. "Yeah, six months along." She patted her stomach gently.

"Congratulations." Jaimie replied with a grin of her own.

"Stell..." Tony growled and Stella quickly exited the room.

There was an awkward silence in the room for a few minutes before Jaimie heard chatter in the hallway. She looked towards the door and waited impatiently to see who would walk through it. First through it was Mikey Harp. His eyes were darker than Tony's and he was larger in both height and weight. Next was a man who Jaimie assumed was Chuck Finnegan because he was talking to Mikey with a thick Irish accent. A younger man with light brown hair and soft eyes followed Chuck and Stella followed him.

"What do we have here?" Chuck asked when he spotted Jaimie and Jaimie looked up cautiously.

"She brought us new parts." Tony said as he glanced up.

"Did she now?" Mikey asked as he pushed past Chuck.

Jaimie quickly stood. "Jaimie Sanders." She stuck her hand out and Mikey eagerly shook it.

"Mikey Harp." He introduced with a grin.

"She doesn't care who _you_ are." A thick Irish accent said and seconds later Chuck appeared in front of her. "Finnegan. Chuck Finnegan." He shook her hand and held on a little longer than necessary.

"Its nice to meet you." Jaimie said, smiling sweetly.

"Why'd you call us?" Mikey asked, sulking slightly.

"Thought you'd want to overlook the project." Tony replied. "Ricky, can you handle this with Frankie or do I need to call Johnny and Jimmy to help?"

"I think Frank and I can manage it." The third man answered, and Jaimie noticed that his eyes were tired.

"Good. Then get to work." Chuck ordered and Ricky nodded hastily before turning to leave.

–

**A/N: I'm surprised how quick I whipped this out. If you spotted any grammatical errors, please do not hesitate to tell me! It's five in the morning and I didn't sleep last night. Please review too! : ) Also, please don't expect daily updates. This was, most likely, a one time thing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been up to other fun stuff. : )**

–

She was back at her apartment, sitting in bed enjoying a late night program when her phone rang. She flipped it open, not bothering to look at the caller id. Later, she would regret this.

"Hello?"

"Jaimie?" The voice on the other end asked and Jaimie froze.

"Who is this?"

She head a deep chuckle and then a voice. "I'm hurt that you don't recognize my voice. We just met today after all."

She realized that moment that the voice had a thick Irish accent. "Mr. Finnegan." She stated and Finnegan laughed.

"Please, Chuck."

"Chuck," She hesitated a moment before adding, "why are you calling me so late?"

"There's a problem. It's too complex to explain over the phone. I need you to come in immediately."

Jaimie glanced at the clock and noted that it read 11:19pm. "It's late. Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid not." He replied with a slight growl. "The sooner we can chop your car, the better."

Jaimie nodded. That made sense. "Alright. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"See you then."

She closed her phone and as soon as her program went to commercial, rolled out of bed and threw on her jeans and a tank top.

–

25 minutes later, a taxi pulled up in front of the dark garage and Jaimie got out.

"You sure this is where you want to go?" The driver asked threw the open window and Jaimie nodded.

"Yeah, my boyfriend is working late and he just wants some company."

The driver nodded and drove off, leaving Jaimie standing in the middle of the deserted road. Slowly, she made her way up to the building and went in through the side door. She noticed right away Dean's Land Rover in the middle of the garage. It was partly stripped and pieces were covering the back bench.

"Hello?" She walked a little further into the room and tried calling again. "Hello?"

"Jaimie." A voice from behind her. She whirled around and came face to face with Chuck Finnegan.

"Chuck! You scared me!" She said, putting a hand on her heart.

"Sorry." He smirked and she looked around.

"Where is everybody?"

"Mickey and Tony are in the back." He said innocently.

"Okay... Well, what did you need me here for? What's wrong with my car?"

Chuck shook his head. "Nothing, really."

Jaimie looked up in confusion. "What's going on."

"It's not everyday that we get a thing as pretty as you." Chuck commented and Jaimie suddenly realized that she had been tricked.

"Chuck..." She said softly, but he ignored her.

"Roxie and the other girls, they're pretty, sure, but you..." He stopped and placed his hand on her cheek. "You, are gorgeous." He lent in and tried to kiss her, but she pushed him away.

"Stop it!" She yelled, and received a strike from the back of Chuck's hand. While caught off balance, Chuck managed to pin her up against the wall.

"Feisty... I like that." He kissed her, and Jaimie was nauseated when she felt his hands roam her body.

She pushed him away once again and he staggered back and crashed into one of the work benches.

"Why you little..." He grabbed the first thing he could reach, a wrench, and hit her over the head.

She collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

–

Carter, Dean and Ty gathered at the office later that morning, all three men were completely unaware of their partner's trouble. The only thing they_ did_ know was that Jaimie was currently unreachable.

"Try her cell again." Carter ordered.

Dean nodded and pushed speed dial number 2. After a minute of holding the phone to his ear, he hung up. "Voice mail. Again." He said with a shake of his head.

Carter was silent for a minute. "Go check out her apartment."

–

Dean pulled up to Jaimie's apartment complex and quickly entered the building and climbed the stairs to her level. The door was locked. He knocked for 5 minutes straight, and when that didn't work, he began to worry. It was one thing for someone to ignore cellphone calls. It was another thing completely for someone to ignore a constant, annoying banging on their door. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his key ring. She had, one night, given him a spare. "Just in case." She had told him. He was thankful that she had. He didn't think she would appreciate it if he kicked in her door. He turned the key in the lock and pulled his gun. Gently, he pushed the door open and silently crept into the apartment. He quickly cleared it and pulled out his phone. Where the hell was she?

–

**A/N: And that's where I'm gonna leave it for now. Who thought Besty was a good episode? I did, I did! I don't trust Scott, and I am completely sad at the lack of Dean/Jaimie time... She should have jumped him in that last scene. Who agrees?!**


End file.
